powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) FCBD 2018 Special
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2018 Free Comic Book Day is a free issue of BOOM! Studios' comic series released in honor of Free Comic Book Day. It is a continuation of the "Shattered Grid " storyline and features the first appearance of the three Emissaries of the Morphin Masters. Synopsis Featuring an all-new, original Power Rangers story exclusive to this Free Comic Book Day issue, this has ties to the "Power Rangers: Shattered Grid" event storyline, taking place in the pages of BOOM! Studios' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Saban's Go Go Power Rangers comic series! Zordon turns to the Morphin Masters for help in the Power Rangers' darkest hour as they battle Lord Drakkon - an evil version of Tommy, the Green Ranger, from an alternate reality - as he threatens every Ranger in all of existence. Plot As a sage, I have spent centuries protecting life and helping maintain the balance. I have mentored Rangers that have shaped history, saved worlds and even paid the ultimate sacrifice. The teenagers I watch over now… they have come so far. They started inexperienced and naïeve to the true dangers awaiting them in the far corners of the universe, yes. But in all the missions I have sent them on, they have never once faltered. They fight with honor, compassion, and courage. But if you truly question their worthiness… please, just see how far they have come. ''- Zordon of Eltar addressing the Emissaries of the Morphin Masters In the aftermath of Lord Drakkon siezing control of the Shiba House and the Samuraizers of the Samurai Rangers (with the exception of Lauren Shiba who escaped), Zordon tells Alpha 5 that he must have an audience with the Emissaries. Alpha 5 reminds Zordon of the risks involved, but Zordon says that for the good of all reality he has to try. Zordon thus goes to a nether region in space and meets the three Emissaries of the Morphin Masters; who appeara in the form of a Red, Blue, and Yellow Ranger with outfits that constantly shift between the various eras of Power Rangers history. When asked why he sought them out, Zordon tells them of Lord Drakkon's plans and that for the good of all reality, the Morphin Masters must intervene. The Emissaries state that the Morphin Masters do not interfere with the affairs of worlds, and imply that maybe Zordon has chosen unworthy champions. Zordon rebuffs this by showing a brief history of his Power Rangers. First he shows his recruitment of Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly and their initial battles with Rita Repulsa. And though they have proven themselves in combat as worthy of the Morphin Powers, it is their humanity that makes them truly worthy. He then shows the Emissaries the first time Billy and Trini met Tommy Oliver, who would become Rita’s Green Ranger, and the brief history of the Rangers breaking her hold on Tommy and him joining the team through his death at the hands of Lord Drakkon. Zordon then explains to the Emissaries that while Tommy Oliver became a trusted ally on this world, that did not happen in other dimensions, and shows them the World of the Coinless in the aftermath of the Fall of the Rangers battle. Rita Repulsa asks Lord Drakkon, that world’s version of Tommy Oliver who had broke n free of Rita’s control but still stayed by her side, what is troubling him. He mentions that he realized something: Zordon recruited teenagers to be his Rangers not only for their hope and optimism, but also for their naïevete and controllability. Eventually though, Drakkon says, all children realize that their parents have feet of clay and can hold their children back. And with that, Lord Drakkon stabs Rita to death with the Dragon Dagger. As she dies, Drakkon vows to continue what they have started. Zordon goes on to say that he has; through raising armies and murdering and imprisoning enemies; all of which is threatening reality itself. Zordon ends his plea to the Emissaries saying that while he knows the Morphin Grid is not like a switch, he begs them and the Morphin Masters to cut Drakkon off from his powers once and for all. The Emissaries chide Zordon for thinking to linearly and that he has to have faith in his Rangers just as the Emissaries have faith in him. Zordon begs again, but the Emissaries declare this audience is over. The Emissaries go one further: By seeking an audience with them so early and using his reserve powers to contact them, Zordon will not be able to enter the Morphin Grid upon his death. Zordon tells them they are making a grave mistake, but they dismiss him. Once he is gone, the Emissaries discuss amongst themselves if they haven’t made a mistake in ignoring Zordon’s plea. They dismiss them again, saying that the Masters have set the worlds in motion and that what they have set in motion is unbreakable. The issue ends with Lord Drakkon seated at his throne with the Morphers he has already collected, ready to break through the Morphin Grid. Errors *''to be added Notes *In terms of the "Shattered Grid " storyline continuity, the events of this issue take place after Issue 26 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and presumably concurrently with the events of the 2018 Annual. *This issue is the first in-continuity appearance of the Emissaries of the Morphin Masters. There are three shown; one red, one yellow, and one blue. Each Emissary's appearance fluxuates between different eras of Power Rangers history. **Their ability to shift through the forms of various Rangers brings to mind AkaRed, a unique Ranger who features in Super Sentai anniversary productions as the embodiment of the Sentai Red Ranger spirit. *This issue confirms that Lord Drakkon killed the Rita Repulsa of the World of the Coinless .